


I'm not him, You're safe

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, mention of past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Spencer was in an abusive relationship before Derek and still has troubles with it. Derek comes home and accidentally scares Spencer which causes him to have a little breakdown.





	I'm not him, You're safe

**Author's Note:**

> Might sound stupid but I wrote it anyway. Let me know what you think!

Morgan’s POV:   
“Hey pretty boy,” I said as I closed the door, “I’m home.”

I set my stuff down and went to find Spencer since I received no answer. Turning the corner I found him doing the dishes so I went and wrapped my arms around him and whispered, “Hey honey.”

He shrieked and dropped the plate he was holding which broke as he fell to the ground. 

“Spencer,” I began as he started to cry, “Spencer are you hurt?”

He rocked back and forth holding his head as he whispered, “Please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry. I will clean it up just don’t hurt me.”

I got down next to him and went to touch him but I quickly drew my hand back when he flinched. 

“Baby,” I whispered, “I need you to listen to me very carefully. I am not Ross, okay, I am Derek. I am NOT mad at you, if anything it was my fault you broke the plate. I will not hurt you. Ever. I will never lay my hands on you in any way that will harm you. Now, I’m going to slowly wrap my arms around you so don’t freak out.”

Once I saw him nod I got closer and wrapped my arms around him as he turned and cried in my chest. 

“It’s okay,” I said as I kissed his head, “You’re okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”

We sat like that for a while until I heard a weak voice ask, “Derek?”

“Hmm,” I said. 

“Can we go sit on the couch,” he asked. 

I nodded and carried him to the couch. 

“I’m sorry Derek. I overreacted,” he started. 

“Shh, none of that. This wasn’t your fault, it was mine, and I don’t want you to feel sorry for something you couldn’t prevent,” I said, “Got it?”

He nodded as he came closer and laid his head on my shoulder. 

“I will never hurt you Spencer,” I began, “I need you to know that. I will always protect you no matter what. I will always be here for you.”

“I know,” he said as he looked at me, “I love you.”

“I love you more,” I responded as I wiped a stray tear away, “Are you tired? Do you want to lay down?”

“Can you stay,” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” I said as I laid down and opened my arms for him. 

He climbed on top of me and hid his face in the crook of my neck as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. 

“It’s okay Spencer,” I said as I rubbed his back, “You are safe, just get some sleep.”

Once his breathing started to slow I said once more, “Love you baby.”

“Love you,” he said before he was out. 

I smiled and held him closer before letting sleep take me.

**Author's Note:**

> Might sound stupid but I wrote it anyway. Let me know what you think!


End file.
